A Few Laughs
by mr1987
Summary: Mac stays home from work and Harm comes home to find her sleeping on the couch and has a different way of waking her up. I know sucky summary, but the story is cute.
1. Default Chapter

*Random scene with Harm and Mac*

Mac is taking a summer afternoon nap.  She had just got home from the community pool near Harm's apartment.  Harm was still at work so she was somewhat disappointed that he wasn't there with her.  Mac had the day off.  She was lying comfortably on the couch.  She still had her bathing suit on, but it was dry.  She put her arms comfortable under her chin and fell asleep.  Harm came home an hour and a half later from work to find Mac sleeping on the couch.  Harm decided not to bother her yet.  He put his stuff down and went to go change.  He came back out when he was comfortable and saw Mac still on the couch.  He sat on the edge of the couch and stared at her bareback.  She was so beautiful when she slept, not to mention when she was awake too.  He ran his fingers over her bareback, tracing the contours of her back.  Her skin quivered under his touch.  He kept tracing her back and hit a really really sensitive spot on her upper back and she bit her lip and moved her back a little, but he ran his finger over it again, causing her to giggle.  He ran his fingers over her back, finding all her sensitive spots and Harm teased her.

"Someone's a little ticklish on her back." She giggled as he stuck to her sensitive spots and she didn't move. "So the major likes being tickled now?" He teased.  He applied two hands and he killed her. "Uh-oh, I think she does like being tickled." He teased again, even though he knew she already did.  He dropped a finger, from both hands, under her arms and she quickly hugged her arms to her side and he wiggled his finger under her arm and she tried so hard not to laugh. "Uh! Doesn't like that, does she?" She shook her head no and he grinned thinking of an idea. "Why don't we try here?" He skimmed his fingers down her sides, landing on her waist and she went nuts. "Uh! Hit the hot spot!" He squeezed her waist and sides and giggled up a storm.  She tried to pull his hands away, but was too weak.  He looked down her body and got two new ideas. "Let's try a new spot." He slowly went down to her knees.  She squeaked and squealed and her legs shot up to block her knees from his hands.  That brought him to another idea, "Haha! I got your feet!" Mac went wide-eyed in the pillow.  He loved to tickle and her feet were two of the most ticklish places on her body.  Even though she loved to be tickled by him, she would never let her feet come in contact with his fingers-she would die laughing…literally, but she kind of had no choice.  He had her feet and he wasn't letting go.  She started jerking her feet to get away from his hands, but he had a firm grip. "Is someone really ticklish on her feet?" He asked as he quirked his eyebrow with amusement.  She decided to try and lie, but she knew it wasn't going to work.

"No not really." But she had that certain sign in her voice that told him she was lying, but he decided to play along with her.

"Then why are you struggling to get away from me?"

"Because." She giggled.

"Well I think you are.  Maybe I should find out for myself." He said with an evil glare in his eyes and voice when she looked at him.  She watched his fingers get closer to her foot and she tried to get away.  His fingers made the smallest lightest touch to her foot and she started giggling up a storm.  He touched her foot in a couple different places to get an idea of where exactly she was ticklish.  He was just poking her feet and she was in a giggling fit.  Finally to catch her off guard, he paused for her anticipation, and she thought he was going to be nice and stop, but he just started tickling her feet and Mac was gone.  She was already laughing up a storm and he had just touched her feet. "Well, well, well, she is ticklish on her feet." He ran his finger over the back of her toes and she tried begging him to stop, but she couldn't form a sentence.  She tried so hard to pull her foot away, but his grip was too strong. "So the colonel lied to me, huh? She really is ticklish on her feet.  Now she's really gonna get it!" He ran his ginger in a squiggly line over her arch and she practically screamed as she laughed.  He made feather-like touches and she went into silent laughter.

"St..*laughing*..st..*laughing*..Hahahahahahhahaharm..*laughing*..c..*laughing*..can't..*laughing*..bre..*laughing*..bre..*laughing*..breathe."

"Are you gonna lie to me again?" He played with her as he continued to tickle her.

"N..*laughing*..n..*laughing*..no! I..*laughing*..w..*laughing*..wo..*laughing*..won't!"

He stopped, but she couldn't stop laughing, "Oh, so you want to laugh now? Well I'll just keep tickling you then.  How I try your sides again?" He touched her sides and she tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't.  She was just too ticklish and she was in the wrong hands.

"O..*laughing*..ok..*laughing*..I'll st..*laughing*..op laughing!" 

He stopped and she sat up.  He sat by her on the couch, putting his arms around her, "I missed you today."

Mac laughed, "I missed you too.  And thanks for what you just did, I needed a few laughs."

Harm laughed, "You're welcome, baby." He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face, "Anytime, sweetheart…"

The End! I know, it's short, but I hope you like it!


	2. That feels good!

Harm went to the couch and sat down next to her.  He put his hangs on her shoulders and started massaging them. 

"Mmm, that feels good."

He danced his fingers down the middle of her back and she curled her back a little, "What?"

"Nothing, that just tickles a little." She murmured.

He went down her back and just to tease her, "What tickles Mac? What tickles? This?" He tickled her sides and she laughed.

"Yes! That tickles! Stop!" She laughed more and squirmed.

"Okay okay.  I'll be good and give you an actual massage.

"Good."

He massaged her shoulders more and she relaxed almost falling asleep, so Harm ran his finger down the back of her ear and her eyes popped open.  She squealed and went to cover the skin there.

"Had to wake you up some way." He teased.  He massaged her shoulders and back again.  He bent down and started kissing her collarbone as he massaged her. 

Mac moaned softly, "Mmm, Harm you're killing me."

"Oh really? What's your definition of kill?" He whispered sexily in her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"Weak! You're making me weak incredibly weak."

Harm kissed her neck where her pulse was, "Oh that's my intention, baby!" Since she had shorts on, he ran his fingers down the backs of her knees and she quivered under his touch.  He leaned down and kissed her knees and she melted.

Harm went back to her ear and nibbled it and she squealed, "Oh you like that, do you?"

"Harm!" She squealed again.

"What? What did you like that ear kiss too?" He kissed her ear again and she was on the verge of giggling. He nibbled her ear again and he saw the grin forming on her face.  So he kissed her ear one last time and she let it out, "I knew that was all I had to do." He teased her.

"Oh trust me, you've made me weak from the beginning.  I've just been trying to hide it."

"Oh, sweetheart…" He sweet-talked and started kissing her neck "…you can't hide being weak from me.  I can make you weak too easily, can't I?" He kissed her neck and she lifted her head up a little so she could kiss his lips.

"You sure can! And I love every second of it."

"Oh I know you do, Ninja Girl."

She smelled a really good sent and knew it had to be him, "Ooo God, Harm! You smell so good!" She snuggled into him more so she was surrounded by his fragrance.  

He nuzzled her neck then nibbled it, "Well you smell good too, babe!"

"Mmm…did you have a nice run, sweetie?"

"Nope because you weren't there with me.  I had to run all alone." He stopped kissing her neck so he could playfully pout.

"Oh baby, it's okay." She playfully babied him. "How bout a kiss to make up for it?"

"Mm…that might work." He surrendered to his girlfriend's sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry that I didn't go for a run with you.  I was tired and wanted to lie down for a minute or two.  Do you forgive me?" 

"Hmm…let me think." He paused and just to play with he said, "No I don't forgive you."

"Oh really?" She gave him a devilish grin and pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist.  She playfully walked her fingers up his chest, but detoured and went to his sides, attacking him.  Harm started laughing and tried to block her hands.

"You forgive me flyboy?" She had an evil grin on her face and he knew he should forgive her or he was going to be dead.

"Yes…I forgive you!"  
  


"See I can tickle too."

"Yeah, I better not get under your fingers!"

She leaned forward and grinned, "You better not get under my lips either, flyboy!"

"Ooo." He raised an eyebrow with amusement, "Think you're tough, do you?"

She smirked then smiled, "Yeah, just a little." She said half a centimeter from his mouth."

"Well see who's tough when I have you weak in my arms." He kissed her without letting her talk.  He flipped her over so he was on top of her.  They broke apart and he started a trail of barley-there kisses down the sensitive part of her neck.  She gasped and tried to control her breathing. "See I'm just kissing your neck and I already have you breathing heavily."

She laughed, "I hate to tell ya…honey, but you make me weak VERY easily." She gasped.

He stopped kissing her neck and since her arm was behind her head he decided to make her weaker. He ran his finger down her arm, tickling her sensitive skin.  He ran his finger down her arm over her shirt and then he ran his finger, barley touching her skin, down her chest, following her v-neck.  Mac's heart started beating faster and Harm felt it. "You like that, huh?" He grinned and did it again.  Her heart started racing more.  He ran his finger down her upper chest again and she closed her eyes and enjoyed his gently touch.  

"Do you like that?" He continued drawing patterns on her upper chest.  Her heart just kept racing.

"You must like it a lot." He grinned.

"How can you tell?"

"Because your heart is racing." He said while tracing small circles right over her heart and it made her heart race even more than it already was, if that was possible. "Am I making you really weak?"

"Yes, incredibly."

"How bout this?" He started kissing her skin above her heart and made his way up and she gasped.  "Oh you like that, do you? Maybe I'll just keep going then." He traced his lips up her chest to her collarbone then up her neck.  He finally reached her lips and she surrendered fully to his sweet assault.  They broke apart when the need for air was important.

"I love you so much, Harm."

"I love you so much too, Sarah."  


End file.
